Akzeptanz?
by Eleonore Wolf
Summary: Übersetzung, Harrys Beziehung wird vom Orden aufgedeckt. Die Leute reagieren allerdings NICHT wie von ihnen erwartet. Oneshot, Slash, Femslash


Übersetzung, Harrys Beziehung wird vom Orden aufgedeckt. Die Leute reagieren allerdings NICHT wie von ihm erwartet. Oneshot, Slash, Femslash

**Akzeptanz?**

von SilverWolf7007

Orginaltitel: Acceptance?

Übersetzt von Eleonore

Die Tür quitschte. Zwar nur ein bisschen, doch Harry versteifte sich sofort und hielt seinen Atem an.

Stille.

Langsam entließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und trat ein, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Plötzlich zog eine, möglicherweise magische, Windböe an ihm vorbei, riss die Klinke aus seinem Griff und schlug die Tür laut zu.

Sanft fluchend lauschte er angespannt nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen. Noch nie war er so dankbar dafür gewesen, dass sie es geschafft hatten das Bild von Sirius Mutter aus dem Haus zu entfernen.

Ein dumpfer Schlag war zuhören, gefolgt von undeutlichen Stimmen und dann den Geräusche von sich nähernden Schritten, welche schnell die Treppen herunter kamen.

„Scheiße," hauchte Harry, die Augen aufreißend. Suchend schossen seine Augen durch die Halle, aber er fanden keinen Ausweg, der nicht direkt den Weg von der sich nähernden Person, oder Personen, kreuzen würde.

Mit einem Knarzen öffnete sich die Küchentür und Molly spähte hervor. „Harry, mein Lieber? Was machst du da?"

_Oh nein._

Er hatte das Ordenstreffen vergessen. Dabei es waren es nicht nur ein paar Mitglieder. Es waren sehr viele.

_Severus eingeschlossen._

Harry unterdrückte ein Ächzen und bewegte sich in Richtung der Küche, auf seinen bevorstehenden Untergang zu, noch immer hoffend, einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden.

Ron kam die Treppe herunter, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred und George an seinen Fersen.

„Harry? Was ist los?"

_Verloren. Ich habe definitiv verloren._

Mittlerweile war Molly aus der Küche herausgetreten und auf ihrem Gesicht war Sorge erkennbar. „Brauchst du etwas, Harry?"

„Ähm, nein," murmelte Gefragter, während er versuchte an den anderen Teenagern vorbei die Treppe hinauf zu kommen. „Leute? Könnte ich mal vorbei?"

„Nein," sagte Neville bestimmt. „Du bleibst hier und erzählst uns, wo du die ganze Nacht warst."

„Die ganze Nacht?" fragte Molly scharf. „Du meinst, er ist gerade erst hereingekommen?"

Ginny nickte. „Wir haben bis etwa eine Stunde nach dem Abendbrot nicht bemerkt, dass er gegangen war, bis wir dachten, wir alle könnten einfach..."

„Abhängen, würde ich sagen," beendete Ron den angefangen Satz seiner Schwester. „Wir sind dann zu Harrys Raum gegangen, aber er war nicht da."

Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, Molly Weasley hätte nicht die totale Kontrolle über ihr Heer – ähm, ihre Kinder. Den Zwillingen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwerfend, drehte sie sich auf den Fersen um, die Küche wieder betretend.

Sogleich griff Fred Harrys rechten Arm, während George ihn an der linken Seite packte, und beiden marschierten mit ihm hinter ihrer Mutter her. Die anderen folgten schweigend.

Molly hatte, wie es schien, Severus von seinem Stuhl geschmissen und diesen für ihre Befragung beschlagnahmt. Sie bedeutete den Zwillingen Harry auf diesen zu platzieren.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue warf Severus einen nicht zu deutenden Blick auf den mittlerweile sitzenden Teenager. Dieser seufzte nur und schüttelte reuevoll seinen Kopf, woraufhin der Tränkeprofessor schnaubte.

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder sahen einfach nur verwirrt aus, obwohl Remus so wirkte, als ob er die ganze Situation amüsant fand.

Forschend sah Dumbledore auf die rothaarige Tyrannin. „Molly, WAS ist los?

Diese verengte ihre Augen, den Blick nicht von ihrem Gefangenen abwendend. „Dieser junge Mann," begann sie mit eisiger Stimme, „wurde gerade dabei erwischt, wie er sich zurück ins Haus geschlichen hat, welches er kurz nach dem Abendbrot verlassen hatte."

Harry zuckte zusammen und Severus' Augen glänzten vor Fröhlichkeit. Die Augen des Schulleiters hingegen wandten sich an Harry, eine Mischung aus Missfallen, Enttäuschung und Neugier lag in ihnen.

„Harry?"

Benannter Teenager zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was wollen Sie von mir hören?"

„Eine Erklärung, wo du warst, wäre ein guter Anfang," knurrte Mad-Eye.

"Äh."

Dies ließ scheinbar Harmines Geduldsfaden reißen. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

_Scheiße._

„WAS, verdammt nochmal, verheimlichst du uns?"

_Oh oh. Hermine flucht. Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte..._

„Denkst du wirklich, du kannst hier herausspazieren, wenn du Lust darauf hast, zurückkommen wenn es dir passt, SPÄT, und erwarten, dass wir es einfach darauf beruhen lassen?"

„Mine…"

„Nenn' mich nicht Mine, Harry James! Wir warten auf deine Erklärung!"

Harry war still. _Wie kann ich dem nur entkommen?_

„Harry ist verliebt," informierte Luna, an die Decke starrend, alle.

Es folgte eine erdrückende Stille.

Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste sich umsehen, ob noch alle leben. Aus diesem Grund wusste er auch, dass alle (außer Luna) in anstarrten und sah auch den Ausdruck in Severus' Augen.

_Dieser Bastard GENIEßT das alles auch noch! Ich hab's: Ich bring ihn um. Er ist tot. Sogar toter als tot._

„Ist das wahr, Harry?" fragte Remus sanft, auch wenn Harry sehen konnte, dass der Werwolf es unterhaltsam fand.

Harry starrte ihn an. _Remus ebenfalls. So tot. _„Ja, korrekt."

„Gut, wer ist sie?" fragte Tonks nun breit grinsend und ihr Haar in grelles Purpur verwandelnd. „Jemand, den wir kennen? Vielleicht jemand, den wir hierher, ins Hauptquartier, bringen können?"

Severus war wahrscheinlich froh hinter der Gruppe zu stehen, als er sich zur Wand drehen musste, eine Hand über seinem Mund, um sich vor einem Lachkrampf zu bewahren.

Harry grinste schief. „Nein, alles in einem, denke ich nicht, dass eine Einladung in das Hauptquartier eine gute Idee wäre."

Ein Prusten vom Ende des Raumes war zu hören, welches dafür sorgte, dass dem Tränkemeister mehrere verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen worden. Wahrscheinlich vermuteten die meisten, dass er den Gedanken an einen verliebte Harry höchst amüsant fand.

„Du gehst nicht mit einem Mädchen aus, richtig, Harry?" fragte Bill scharfsinnig.

„Nun, nein."

„Harry, gibt es etwas, was du uns erzählen möchtest?" kam es sarkastisch fragend von Ginny.

Seinen Blick auf das Mädchen gerichtet, zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte in ähnlicher Stimmlage: „Ja, Ginny. An alle: ich bin schwul."

„Nicht wirklich?" murmelte Neville.

„Ok, ihr drei, das wäre für nur eine Nacht sogar für Severus genug Sarkasmus," meinte Remus freundlich. „Nun, Harry, warum erzählst du uns nicht von deinem Freund? Warum können wir ihn nicht hierher einladen?"

Von Severus kam ein ersticktes Geräusch. Luna, die irgendwie zu der Stelle gelangt war, wo er stand, klopfte ihm abwesend auf den Rücken.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Dies wiederholte er zwei weitere Male. Was könnte er sagen, das nicht damit endet, dass man ihn töten würde?

Der erste, der eine Idee hatte, warum Harry sie nicht aufklären konnte oder wollte war Ron: „Oh, mein Gott. Harry, du gehst mit Draco Malfoy aus?"

Ein Winseln kam vom hinteren Ende des Raumes und man konnte Lunas Stimme murmeln hören: „Immer mit der Ruhe."

„Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Hermine zurück. Harry hat wesentlich mehr Geschmack." Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sprang zurück, um Harry anzusehen. „Du gehst nicht mit ihm aus, oder?"

„Nein, tue ich nicht," meinte dieser beruhigend. „Ich meine, sicherlich, Draco sieht gut aus und wenn man ihn einmal besser kennen lernt, ist er ein toller Typ. Aber ich würde nicht mit ihm ausgehen. Er ist zu..."

„Kriecherisch?" kam ein Vorschlag von Ginny, die unschuldig Zwinkerte. „Eingebildet? Hochnäsig? Slytherin?"

Ein erneutes Winseln von Severus.

„Blond," vollendete Harry seinen Satz mit einem Achselzucken.

„Das würde Seamus ausschließen," grübelte Neville, „und Justin."

„Außerdem wäre es kein Problem einen von beiden hierher einzuladen," bemerkte Ginny. „Harry, du gehst mit einem Slytherin aus, oder?

„Joa, das könnte man sagen..." gestand Harry zögerlich und wieder war ein seltsamer Laut von Severus zu hören. „Luna, Könntest du ihm bitte einen Stuhl suchen? Er kippt noch um oder irgendwas."

Angsprochene tat wie ihr geheißen, während Arthur Harry einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. „Liege ich richtig, wenn ich glaube, dass er ein Ex-Slytherin ist?"

Seine Augen meidend, duckte sich Harry und nickte.

Charlie versteifte sich. „Wie bist du an einen Ex-Slytherin rangekommen?"

Daraufhin schlug Bill seinen älteren Bruder gegen dessen Kopf. „Man nennt es Abschluss, Depp."

„Oh," murmelte Charlie und wurde röter als sein Haar. „Ich muss müder sein, als ich gedacht hätte..."

„Wir vergeben dir," meinte George gönnerhaft.

Fred ergänzte: „Zumindest, wenn du versprichst, nicht nochmal so eine idiotische Aussage zu machen."

„Nun, Marcus Flint?" schlug Neville vor. „Vorausgesetzt, er hätte es letztes Jahr GESCHAFFT seinen Abschluss zu erreichen. Also nicht. Montague? Adrian Pucey?"

Harry starrte den Fragenden nur an.

„Mich dünkt, wir sind in der falschen Generation," sagte Tonks selbstgefällig und beobachtete wie Harry immer ein bisschen röter wurde.

Auf seinem Stuhl, den Luna ihm der nun stehenden (und wütenden) Minerva geklaut hat, kicherte Severus.

Diesmal richteten sich alle Augen in seine Richtung.

„Oh, nein, keine Chance," jammerte Ginny. „Wenn es das ist, werde ich mich weigern weiter zu fragen und Harry Therapiestunden bei mir in Rechnung stellen."

Ron war so entsetzt, dass er nicht reden konnte.

Luna kicherte, während Neville, Tonks und Mad-Eye nur skeptisch blickten. Die restlichen vier Weasley-Jungen und ihre Eltern warteten mit geweiteten Augen auf eine Bestätigung oder Verneinung (obwohl sie auf das Letztere hofften).

Minerva blickte düster und missbilligend auf ihren Kollegen, während Dumbledore enttäuscht auf diesen Mann wirkte.

Ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht wahr war, hob Remus nur eine Augenbraue und sah zu Harry, wartete darauf etwas zu hören.

Doch bis zu Harmines zweiten Ausbruch in dieser Nacht verstanden Harry und Severus gar nicht, auf welchem Schluss die anderen gekommen waren.

„Harry! Sicherlich wärst du nicht so verantwortungslos, als dass du eine Beziehung mit EINEM LEHRER verwickelt bist! Schon allein wegen seiner Karriere und deinem Schulabschluss!"

Harrys Mund öffnete sich, während Severus ächzend seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub. „Ihr denkt doch nicht – Oh, mein Gott. Ihr DENKT es! Ihr denkt – Oh, mein Gott."

Remus sah befriedigt aus.

„Das", sagte Luna schnell in die folgende Stille, „war ein 'Nein, Hermine, Ich habe mich nicht auf sexuelle oder romantische Aktivitäten mit einem meiner Lehrer eingelassen. Überhaupt, lasst Professor Snape in Ruhe'."

„Dankt den Götter," murmelte Severus. „Ich wollte nicht sterben."

„Lucius Malfoy kann es nicht sein," überlegte Neville. „Blond, wie ihr wisst. Uff... Ich KENNE keine anderen Schulabgänger aus Slytherin. Nun, einen gibt es noch, aber...," er brach ab und starrte Harry mit unglaublich weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Verdammte Scheiße!"

_Ah, also Nev war der Erste. Außer Luna, von der ich denke, dass sie es schon länger weiß, als ich selbst. Hat er auf jeden Fall gut gemacht!_

Ginny erstarrte. „Wen gibt es denn noch, außer – OH – ich seh schon."

_Zwei haben es..._

Ein Kichern war von einem grinsenden Remus zu vernehmen. „Ich mag deinen Stil, Harry. Und nach den Bildern zu schließen, die ich schon gesehen habe, hast du einen ziemlich guten Geschmack."

Harry grinste erleichtert zurück. „Danke, Moony, ich bin froh, dass du so denkst."

Von der Stelle, an der Luna stand und Severus' Schulter mit Anteilnahme angesichts seiner Qualen rieb, lächelte sie Harry nur zu. Dass der Tränkemeister sie nicht bereits durch die nächste Wand gehext hatte, war ein Zeichen dafür, wie verzweifelt er war.

Charlie seufzte. „Nun, jetzt WEIß ich, dass ich mehr Schlaf brauche. Ich dachte schon an – aber das kann nicht stimmen..."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher," meinte Bill seine Schwester beäugend. „Ich denke, wenn du denkst, was ich denke, liegst du richtig."

„Arthur, bitte fange mich auf. Ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht."

„Ohnmacht, Molly? Warum das?"

„Ich gestehe mir gerade ein, in wen mein siebter Junge verliebt ist."

„Oh." Arthur fing seine Frau einfach auf und lehnte sie an sich selbst an. „Ich würde meinen, es gibt nur EINEN Weg, das alles zu beenden, Harry."

Tonks warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ich gebe auf! Ich habe mir mein Gehirn verknotet, aber ich komme auf NICHT EINEN. Harry, rück raus mit der Sprache!"

Achselzuckend dachte Harry, dass es eh schon die Hälfte von ihnen herausbekommen hatte, da konnte er es genauso gut verraten. „Schon gut, Tonks. Ich erzähl es. Ich gehe mit Voldemort aus."

Wiedereinmal folgte Totenstille.

Gebrochen wurde sie von Molly, die gerade ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. „Nun, du musst ihn uns vorstellen, Harry. Als den Mann, den du liebst, nicht als den, gegen den wir waren."

Bill streckte sich hinüber und schloss Tonks' Mund. „Du fängst noch Fliegen ein, weißt du."

Fred begann zu grinsen. „Du machst ernst, oder, Partner?"

„Jepp, sicherlich."

„Hervorragend," meinte George mit einem Nicken. „Ich habe Bilder gesehen davon, was er letztlich mit sich selbst gemacht hat. Du hast für dich selbst gut gewählt."

„Das denke ich auch."

Minerva und Mad-Eye überwanden ihren Schock etwa zur selben Zeit, aber trotz dem Lächeln in Minervas Fall und einem widerwillig zustimmenden Nicken von Mad-Eye, sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort.

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf, um Dumbledore anzusehen, der weit mehr geschockt aussah, als er ihn je gesehen hatte.

Letztendlich seufzte er. „Harry, wenn du uns nur davon ERZÄHLT hättest, dann hätten wir dich bei Tageslicht rausgelassen, damit wir wissen, wo du bist."

Severus, die einzige Person, die bereits vorher von der Beziehung gewusst hatte und keine halb-psychopathische Ravenclav-Hexe war, starrte seinen Arbeitgeber äußerst verwundert an.

Er war nicht der einzige, der verblüfft war.

Mit offenem Mund meinte Ron: „Harry? Und Voldemort? In einer... BEZIEHUNG? Da hätte ich... nein, ich Snape NICHT vorgezogen, aber trotzdem!"

Hermine war sprachlos und starrte nur immer wieder von ihrem besten Freund zum Direktor und wieder zurück.

„Direktor, sind sie jetzt VOLLSTÄNDING durchgedreht?" verlangte Severus letztendlich zu wissen. „Du verzeihst eine Beziehung zwischen deinem Goldenen Jungen und VOLDEMORT?"

Dumbledore strahlte nur. „Natürlich, mein lieber Junge! Im Endeffekt will ich doch auch einfach nur, dass jeder glücklich ist."

Es gab zwei laute Schläge und Severus und Harry trafen beide in tiefer Ohnmacht auf dem Boden auf.

Außer Remus und Luna sah jeder geschockt aus. Ersterer lächelte das blonde Mädchen an. „Du hattest es bereits gewusst, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe gelegentlich Vorahnungen. Du wusstest es auch?"

„Der Geruchsinn eines Werwolfs lügt nie."

Luna lächelte. „Natürlich nicht."

Ginny kaute auf ihren Lippen herum. „Ähm, wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit euch allen zu erzählen, dass ich schwanger bin?"

Wiedereinmal fiel ihre Mutter in Ohnmacht.

„Wessen Kind ist es?" gelang es Arthur in absolut ruhigem und neutralen Tonfall zu fragen.

Ängstlich hob Hermine eine Hand. „Eine Trank- und Zauberspruchkombination lief schief. Nun, zusammen mit... anderen... Sachen..."

Arthur seufzte nur. „Dabei hatte ich immer gehofft, unser Ältester wäre der erste..."

* * *

Tom war völlig verwirrt, weil Harry gerade bei ihm zu Hause angekommen war, obwohl er seinen Liebhaber nicht vor der Nacht erwartet hatte. 

Noch stärker verwundert war er, als er sah, dass dem Teenager Severus folgte, der so aussah als hätte er irgendein Problem.

Als Harry ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa zusammenbrach, hob er eine Augenbraue, den kichernden Severus beäugend, der sich selbst in den nächsten Sessel setzte und seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub.

Harry blickte finster und warf ein Polsterkissen nach dem Kopf des Mannes. „Hör auf damit. Sorge nicht dafür, dass ich Luna hole."

Daraufhin zuckte Severus zusammen und setzte sich ordentlich hin.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" forderte Tom letztendlich auf, von einer Person zur anderen blickend.

„Ich wurde letzte Nacht verhört," offenbarte Harry. „Man hat mich erwischt, wie ich mich zurück geschlichen habe."

Vor Sorge erstarrte Tom. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry erschauerte. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Wiedereinmal kicherte Severus, woraufhin Tom ihn beäugte.

„Ich gestehe, es war ein wenig verängstigend," stimmte der Tränkemeister zu. „Aber nicht in DIESEM Maße."

„Hey, ich war NICHT der einzige, der in Ohnmacht gefallen ist," gab Harry zurück.

Toms Augenbrauen waren so weit hochgezogen, wie es ging. „Was ist los?"

„Akzeptanz," murmelte Harry, als ob das Wort einen ekligen Geschmack hätte.

„Akzeptanz?" fragte daraufhin Tom verwirrt.

„Dumbledore möchte nur, dass jeder GLÜCKLICH ist," sagte Severus liebevoll, er war in der Lage seinen Horror hinter sich zu lassen um Harry zu ärgern.

Dieser nickte elend. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum er Ginnys Kindersegen bereits mit Molly geplant hat. Und sie wollen dich treffen."

Tom blinzelte. „Mich treffen?"

Bösartiger Weise grinste Severus. „Oh ja. Ich denke Molly möchte sichergehen, dass deine Absichten gegenüber ihrem siebten Sohn absolut aufrichtig sind, während Albus, denke ich, mit dir die Zukunft besprechen möchte."

„Den Krieg?" Fragte Tom hoffnungsvoll, er wollte zurück auf sicheren Grund.

„Oh nein," offenbarte ihm Severus, „Hochzeit, Kinder, Haustiere... Ich denke er könnte den Krieg sogar VERGESSEN haben."

Tom vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem kapitulierenden Stöhnen in seinen Händen. Harry stand auf um sich auf einen Arm des Sessels seines Liebhaber zu setzten und seine Arme beruhigend um ihn zu legen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Liebster, wir werden das alles überstehen. Selbst wenn wir ihn dafür umbringen müssen."

„Darf ich helfen?" fragte Severus bemitleidenswert.

Verwirrt sah Tom zu ihm auf und Harry kicherte. „Während ich verhört wurde, hatte Sev einen leisen Zusammenbruch in einer Ecke. Luna half ihm, nicht inmitten aller umzukippen. Nun versucht Dumbledore ernsthaft die beiden zu verkuppeln, während Luna ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Remus gerichtet hat, DESSEN Gedanken, wie ich glaube, sich um eine Wiederaufnahmen der Beziehung mit Sev drehen."

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen nur Remus und Severus zusammenbringen," sinnierte Tom. „Das würde das gesamte Problem lösen und Dumbledore kann sich darauf konzentrieren, Luna mit jemand anderem zu verkuppeln."

Severus stöhnte. „Neeeeeeein... nicht noch mehr Kuppler..."

Als Antwort meinte Harry grinsend: „Aber Sevvie, wir wollen doch nur, dass du glücklich bist!"

Der Tränkeprofessor rutschte zu Boden und schlug seinen Kopf dagegen.

Tom und Harry lachten nur.

* * *

Fragen können gerne als Review hinterlassen werden, ich werde sie für euch weiterleiten. Des weiteren bitte ich euch auch ohne Fragen ein Review zu schreiben, weil es einfach sehr wichtig für einen Autor ist.  



End file.
